ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Opening a electronic publishing conversation
About A look with explanation of this tree-like collection of article(s). ► Parent: Principle of massive information exchange Sibling: ► Develop web plus email chronicling conversation(s) ► Get Principle of massive information exchange article Notion My idea → Wikia parent article → Sub articles My idea See my Wikia article group to get the long version of my idea. I want the general population of the United States of America and, sobsequently, the general population of our world to have greater leverage in how their life unfolds. Like Meetup.com, people coming together for a common purpose is superior to a few arranging 'something' for some part of the population. Creating web sites to promote / sell 'something' is inferior to the cloud idea of using web sites as an intermediate stop between the flash drives of many people exchanging information useful but not necessarily similar personal purposes. I think government and (larger) business enterprises need closer (amicable) scrutiny by those effected by government and (larger) business actions. Wikia parent article Some help tapping / understanding my Wikia article group. A parent article is convenient way to URL content that is constantly evolving. The reason of linking sub-article(s), child articles, is to allow the browser reading flexibility. That is, look at a piece of the parent article and maybe a particular sub-article. Images are used to guide and explain within the parent and child articles. The best way to describe a new idea is to tap the known. Images that embody something provide a means to start an explanation and point to where something additional is - left: known idea AND right: something about the new idea. In an analogy, A known idea's aspects introduce the corresponding new idea's aspects. Image on left refers to the overall 'thought'. The images on the right and below indicate aspects of my idea - there are sub article(s) for each. Define a problem THEN solve the problem. Think of an aspect of my idea as a solution to one part (a sub problem) of my idea - there can be additional parts to be solved. The image on the right embodies the aspect being defined and solved using sub articles: electronic file collection structure and what an embodying image does for you.. Your help is in the 'Manage' aspect. Sub articles provide more detail about a particular aspect of the new idea. An image embodying a sub article's detail appears in both parent and child articles. A sub article sequence in the parent article belong to a particular aspect of the idea. The image to the left implies that you SEE that my idea is useful for something that is important to you AND we arrange to work together to get that thing useful to you DONE. The right image is fulfilling my objective: telling others that we worked together and my idea was USEFUL for something important to you. Sub articles Each aspect of my idea is extended by a sub article sequence. Each aspect is embodied by aspect and sub article image(s). The problem, in general, is how to shift from web-think or master handling of information for the less informed - sounds a little arrogrant doesn't it. Web-think is arrogant. The answer has been around for a long time - share your stuff with those unwilling to be handled by the information handlers whose philosophy is: the many come to me AND I decide who is IN and who is OUT. You know who you are. But, we all have a lot of stuff and its usely smart to decide with care who gets what. Left and right images embofy articles. The left image means that you publish your stuff electronically and you organize those electronic file(s) like a pyramid. The right image means that a given electronic file can be really big so some rules-of-thumb help in developing (creating while following rules-of-thumb) a given file AND some rules-of-thumb about how the files form the pyramid.